mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cheng-Wei X94 Machine Gun/@comment-125.163.35.193-20100809225523/@comment-114.73.119.139-20110419103707
Items Used Your items: Weapons 1 Set of Hill's Heavy Weapons, 1 Barker, 2 Kelly M50s, 1 Trieste's Pistol, 1 Auld Lang Syne, 1 North Pole, 1 De Rossi's Shotgun, 1 Camp Knife, 1 Harpoon Cannon, 1 Sword of St. Godfrey, 4 Black Irishes, 1 Cable Cutter, 1 Tiebreaker, 1 French Kiss, 1 Anesthesia, 1 Ranger Kukri, 1 Gaelic Crossbow, 1 Hood Gun, 1 Gray Tail Rifle, 1 Del Brenta Cane Sword, 1 Embargo Net, 1 Holy Hand Grenade, 1 Infighter, 1 Pair of Typhoon Cleavers, 1 D-07 Proximity Mine, 1 Silenced Sniper Rifle, 11 Z17 Micros, 1 New Years Resolution, 1 Whiplash, 1 Pablo's Gutting Knife, 6 Chimney Sweeps, 11 M45 Overcasts, 3 Pay Backs, 4 Hack N Slashes, 1 Bolo Knife, 2 Spanish 44 Calibers, 5 Man Openers, 1 Silk Thunder, 1 Civ-4 Carbine, 10 Snake Fangs, 1 Cazador Assault Rifle, 30 Arcturion Assault Rifles, 1 Black Beauty Missiles, 1 Blockade Auto Shotgun, 16 Spiked Batons, 1 Big Z, 1 Shark Tooth Club, 20 Ripper Assault Rifles, 27 Z4 Night Prowlers, 17 Diavolo Piccolo SMGs, 16 Flame Broilers, 5 Trouble Makers, 1 SAM Launcher, 1 Improv Night, 4 Exploding Teddy Bears, 5 Arrivederci 20s, 6 Zeuses, 1 Avispa Machine Gun, 8 Demolition Kits, 1 Set of Twin Garza 9s, 1 Ace in the Sleeve, 2 Hammer 760-EKs, 23 Devastators, 2 Auto Calibers, 17 Sets of Twin AK-47s, 2 Flack Daggers, 1 Cardiac Arrest, 50 Railguns, 15 Wagner KP8s, 21 Portable Defibrillators, 3 Sets of Twin Automatic Rifles, 5 Shaped Charges, 1 Notch .40 Cal, 2 Deer Hunters, 11 Knockouts, 1 Lock and Stock, 1 Boss Karpov's Pistol, 4 Tactical Hatchets, 2 Electric Prods, 3 Vindicators, 71 First Blood bows, 1 Bone Carved Pistol, 11 Death Dealer Miniguns Armor 1 Experimental Exosuit, 1 NGO Mask, 1 Bidwell's Suit, 1 Set of Government Secrets, 1 Enzo's Monocle, 1 Sandoval Vest, 1 Decryption Specialist, 1 HALO Wingsuit, 1 Exo-Skull Helm, 9 Brigadiers, 1 Pair of Mancuso's Shades, 1 Blue Dragon Helm, 9 Toxic Gas Scrubbers, 1 Eviscerator Boots, 4 Sets of Infiltration Gear, 1 Ronin Armor, 1 Quilled Wristguard, 1 Scaled Gauntlet, 1 Atlas Torso, 16 Rogue CIA Agents, 1 Green Thumb, 1 Crab Shell Vest, 1 Tiger Sak Yant, 1 Hit Squad, 5 Armaturas Ramarro, 19 Corpo Armature, 1 Orange Peel, 1 Toni Tigress, 1 Head Mounted Display, 1 Templar Shield, 3 Witch Costumes, 1 Palm Protectors, 17 Snow Resist Layers, 3 ShrapShields, 1 Kato's Mask, 4 Vampire Costumes, 26 Reinhardts and Ottos, 1 Pair of Weighted Gloves, 3 Pantomime Horses, 1 Hopped-Up Thug, 3 Sets of Camo Riot Gear, 5 Panel Vests, 1 Devil Costume, 23 Traceless Gloves, 7 Domestic Defenses, 1 Ballistic Vest, 4 Irish Travelers, 1 Brazilian Guerilla, 3 Signal Scramblers, 20 Armed Doormen, 10 Thugs Bunnies, 5 Yakuza Assassins, 1 Night Vision Viewer, 21 Segmented Body Plates, 3 Jiu Jitsu Gis, 4 Amazon Shamans, 31 Swamp Camos, 4 Casino Guards, 1 Ex-KGB Bodyguard, 33 Officer's Jackets, 79 Ninjas, 1 Global Cup, 2 Full Body Armors, 11 Deadly Jetpack Prototypes, 1 Che's Beret, 7 Neoprene Vests, 5 Suits of Suits, 1 Goalie, 14 Green Machines, 16 Pulcinellas, 37 Shturmoviks Vehicles 1 Jackson's Motorcycle, 1 Snow Cat, 1 Auto Elettrica, 4 Handbaskets, 1 Penalty Kick, 1 Hallorans Helicopter, 1 Nightowl Helicopter, 1 Warp Speed, 1 Black Beauty, 1 Alves' Muscle Car, 1 Coiled Strike, 1 Xinthriy Executive Jet, 1 Astro Cruise, 1 Crushed Ice, 1 Shadow Transporter, 4 Venomous', 5 Island Hoppers, 1 Crystalline, 12 Harpoon GTs, 4 Legacies, 1 Combat Chopper, 1 Marco Marino AF, 6 Grim Reapers, 10 Phantasms, 1 Lockdown, 1 Mach-4, 14 Prop 4s, 1 ET Hybrid, 1 Yeti Snow Cruiser, 3 Remorra Grays, 1 Outlander, 3 Ballista Missile Launchers, 1 Bambaiyya Rajah, 2 Ares, 2 Monterey Mantas, 23 Amphiquads, 1 Royal Thai Police Tank, 1 Curragh, 5 Urban Night Fighters, 5 Buzzard Combat Choppers, 1 Drakon, 23 Cataclysmics, 7 Cobra G7s, 27 X-22 Peregrines, 4 Trio Sopranos, 2 Extended Cab 640s, 3 Sportsters, 38 Hunter 'Spy' XS', 2 Fenzi Tuornos, 3 Offroads, 8 Supercharged Fugama Hasus, 18 Turbo Road Warriors, 1 Pack Hunter, 3 Showboats, 151 Lamang Motorcycles, 4 Chariots, 1 Jimmy's 220 Sunset, 38 Performance Sports Cars, 14 Trio Napolis, 26 Hueys Animals 1 Lionfish, 1 Tinto's Jaguar, 1 Albino Python, 1 Armored War Elephant, 1 Bald Eagle, 1 Aldo's Palermitan Horse, 1 Amazon Jaguar, 1 Rainbow Boa, 3 Razorbacks, 1 Markhor, 5 Grizzly Man-Eaters, 3 Green Mambas, 2 Amur Leopards, 3 Dreacht Capalls, 1 Pink Birdeater Tarantula, 7 Galapagos Hawks, 7 Yellow Sea Snakes, 1 Black Backed Jackal, 3 Worst Nightmares, 17 Meadow Vipers, 4 Red Foxes, 16 Turkey Vultures, 2 African Elephants, 2 Sumatra Tigers, 1 Everglade Rat Snake, 3 Rock Pythons, 3 Hopi Rattle Snakes, 11 Nile Crocodiles, 8 Snapping Turtles, 1 Red Piranha, 22 Diamondbacks, 2 Italian Porcupines, 25 Reef Sharks, 1 Irish Elk, 7 Tasmanian Devils, 34 Brown Recluse Spiders, 34 Ospreys, 1 Gecko, 26 Southern Stingrays, 14 Vicious Tigers, 14 Cougars, 1 Banded Krait, 13 Aesculapian Snakes, 53 Bark Scorpions, 1 Prized Pet, 1 Ursa Major, 6 Marsican Brown Bears, 7 Philippine Eagles, 6 Gharials, 102 Irish Wolfhounds, 3 Goshawks, 1 Striker, 15 Chain Vipers Kiki "the slick" mafioso's items: Weapons 1 Set of Hill's Heavy Weapons, 1 Embargo Net, 1 Mug Shot, 1 Del Brenta Cane Sword, 1 Camp Knife, 1 Leopard Tooth, 1 Trieste's Pistol, 1 Pablo's Gutting Knife, 1 Messinos Pistol, 1 North Pole, 1 Bollywood Superhit, 2 Cultivators, 2 Aftermaths, 2 Tainted Blades, 19 Sleeper Shots, 3 Kelly M50s, 1 Double Barrel Gun, 7 Venture Axes, 7 Harper 12s, 1 De Rossi's Shotgun, 1 40mm Bunker Buster, 12 Shoulder Mounted Cannons, 1 ZPR Pulemet, 1 Cable Cutter, 127 Death Dealer Miniguns, 1 Laser Rifle Prototype, 1 Car Cutter, 4 Black Irishes, 1 Silk Thunder, 5 Nail Biters, 3 Ascensions, 4 Angelos Della Morte, 52 Range Finder Rifles, 1 Jackpot, 4 Armor Piercing K-28s, 1 Woodsman, 6 Venetian Blinders, 49 Pitbull Sentry Guns, 89 Injury Times, 16 Tirapugnis, 24 12 Gauges Armor 1 Enzo's Monocle, 1 Bidwell's Suit, 1 Pair of Mancuso's Shades, 1 Experimental Exosuit, 2 D.R.E.'s, 2 Showdown Trophies, 1 Head Mounted Display, 1 NGO Mask, 1 Flame-Resistant Suit, 1 FSB Agent, 1 Ballistic Vest, 1 Jointed Panel, 23 Bearskin Cloaks, 1 Hazard Gear, 4 Steel Plate Jackets, 4 Field Vests, 2 Fume Proof Masks, 1 Home Cooked Meal, 1 Bullet Proof Heart, 3 sets of Hard as Nails, 2 Bear-Proof Suits, 2 Ottoman Krugs, 1 Protective Shirt, 10 Snow Resist Layers, 4 Irish Travelers, 2 Gorgets, 1 Sandoval Vest, 1 Parisian Fixer, 67 Cooling Vests, 1 Electronic Ear, 1 Decryption Specialist, 4 Pairs of Skywalkers, 1 PlastiPlate Jacket, 15 Pairs of Armored Biker Boots, 27 Ares Power Armors, 1 Goalie, 2 Carry All Defense Vests, 2 Iron Chest Plates, 3 Pulcinellas, 17 Dusters, 2 Green Thumbs, 1 Hornet Crest, 5 Steel Toe Boots, 1 Swiss Banker, 1 Eviscerator Boots, 13 Power Armors, 1 Backdoor, 25 Bomb Suits, 1 Brigadier, 2 Jungle Motion Trackers, 1 Bomb Helmet, 2 Synthetic Steels, 23 Skull Caps, 30 Love Sicks, 1 Scissor Sister, 1 HALO Wingsuit, 1 One-Armed Bandit, 1 Eviscerator Boots, 1 Viva Las Vegas, 22 MNU Suits, 69 Royal Thai Marines, 2 Ironside Tactical Vests, 3 Pantheon Tactical Helms, 7 Sets of Biker Leathers, 2 Cossack Armored Vests, 2 Windguard Helmets, 4 Easter Metsubushis, 5 Waterproof Ponchos, 1 Military Spy Drone, 11 Mesh Alloys Vehicles 1 Hallorans Helicopter, 1 Jackson's Motorcycle, 3 Johnny D. Speedsters, 1 Oinker, 1 Alves' Muscle Car, 1 Auto Elettrica, 1 MG Gloss 350, 1 Hammer Hawk, 2 Pack Hunters, 2 Let Me Rides, 1 Royal Thai Police Tank, 1 Toaster, 13 Chisel Plow ATVs, 1 Snow Cat, 4 Wake Breakers, 4 Handbaskets, 11 Patriots, 7 Jackal ATVs, 5 F-25 Valkyries, 1 Maltese Falcon, 2 Crocanoes, 1 Lucella GTS, 14 Growlers, 10 Water Trucks, 14 Contenders, 1 Quest 38, 6 Asconini 33s, 3 Shadow Transporters, 2 Foo Fighters, 1 Penalty Kick, 18 Alpine, 2 Tiger Claws, 20 Avanti Tutta, 1 Cocodrilo APC, 25 Goldsmobiles, 1 Bambaiyya Rajah, 9 Prop 4s, 10 Conchiglias, 1 Extended Cab 640, 1 Nightowl Helicopter, 8 Rex Enterras, 1 Combat Chopper, 7 Mojave Mikes, 2 Barsuk SUVs, 2 Giove Velocitas, 2 New Years Party Buses, 1 Horny Toad ATV, 23 Ruby Reds, 1 Warp Speed, 11 Luxury Sailboats, 24 Mugati Sports, 1 Tea Leaf, 42 Grim Reapers, 34 Hard Fours, 37 Day Rider 2Ks, 27 Blue Sky 55s, 2 Defender Armored Cars, 2 Red Angels, 1 Tiger Tank, 1 Mach-4, 3 Fugama Kondorus, 22 Deadly Impressions Animals 1 Aldo's Palermitan Horse, 3 Dreacht Capalls, 1 Albino Python, 1 Bald Eagle, 1 Jailbird, 1 Lionfish, 1 Gecko, 2 Garden Snakes, 12 Big Horn Sheep, 1 Armored War Elephant, 1 Gecko, 10 Tundra Wolves, 5 Red Scorpions, 1 Sand Tiger, 10 Nyalas, 22 Bighorns, 2 Coyotes, 5 Brown Pelicans, 1 Grizzly Bear, 6 Barracudas, 1 Frilled Lizard, 11 Gharials, 1 Box Jellyfish, 1 Split Aces, 14 Rhinoceroses, 14 Savanna Baboons, 51 Pronghorn Antelopes, 1 Red Back Spider, 5 Red Kangaroos, 2 Black Mambas, 18 Spitting Spiders, 87 Turkey Vultures, 1 Rainbow Boa, 8 Cinghiali, 18 Warthogs, 10 Stage Show TIgers, 1 Worst Nightmare, 21 Condors, 1 Bobcat, 21 Tiger Sharks, 42 Diamondbacks, 37 Gila Monsters, 3 Chinese Tigers, 2 Eagle Owls Fight (Take on other Mafias) Robbing (Steal from Properties) Declare War (Compete with enemies) Hitlist (Be a hired gun) Your Skills: 2,135 2,200 Your Mafia: Mafia Attack Strength 109,812 Mafia Defense Strength 109,794 Mafia Size 501 Best Offense: Set of Hill's Heavy Weapons 160/175 Experimental Exosuit 185/106 Jackson's Motorcycle 162/140 Lionfish 136/75 Best Defense: Set of Hill's Heavy Weapons 160/175 Bidwell's Suit 130/151 Hallorans Helicopter 110/175 Albino Python 100/154 Fight Mastery: Level 11: Skilled Slayer 24% 253Victory Coins You Won! You were injured in the brawl. Heal yourself at the Hospital. + $0 +2 Experience Dealt 17 damage Took 8 damage You have: 253 Aiden Stephenson earned you 2 extra Victory Coins Share coins with Aiden Stephenson. You both can win up to 100 Victory Coins if Aiden Stephenson steps up to fight. Coins Sent! Boets (Ausmafia) Robbo4Lyf\ Level 808 Maniac Mafia Size 501 Mafia Attack Strength 109,812 Attack Skill 2,135 Boost: Market Ammo (+32 attack skill) Your Best Offense: Set of Hill's Heavy Weapons 160/175 Experimental Exosuit 185/106 Jackson's Motorcycle 162/140 Lionfish 136/75 VS Manaus Tourist Kiki "the slick" mafioso Level 995 Maniac Mafia Size 459 Mafia Defense Strength 104,213 Defense Skill??? His Best Defense: Set of Hill's Heavy Weapons 160/175 Enzo's Monocle 104/155 Hallorans Helicopter 120/190 Aldo's Palermitan Horse 82/121 ( Show all Items Used ) ( View Opponent's Inventory ) Fight Rewards About Fighting Fighters Rivals Mafia Size Heliopolis Tourist JJ Level 770 Fearless 501 Attack Declare War Heliopolis Tourist Don 'The Schlong' Morris Level 777 Mogul 200 Attack Declare War Brawler Don Depen Level 779 Fearless 501 Attack Declare War Grand Master Saboteur Don Hansen Level 1799 Maniac 501 Attack Declare War Belem Tourist Don Chua Level 786 Mogul 501 Attack Centro Tourist Don Moses Level 793 Maniac 501 Attack Declare War Centro Tourist |IndoMafia| £ïüńġ'ś™ | Level 799 Maniac 501 Attack Declare War Recife Tourist Mantas Level 802 Maniac 501 Attack Declare War Grand Master Saboteur Don Gruber Level 803 Maniac 501 Attack Declare War Palermitani Potente Don Altonaga Level 804 Maniac 501 Attack Declare War Master Assassin Don JeRzy Level 2513 Maniac 501 Attack Manaus Tourist Malice Level 808 Maniac 348 Attack Declare War Grand Master Saboteur Don Mortadela Level 2108 Maniac 501 Attack Declare War Master Assassin ◎ШћєєłМдŋ♀A~M Level 2655 Fearless 501 Attack Declare War Centro Tourist {1*}ADAMS350 Level 815 Maniac 501 Attack Declare War Belem Tourist WhItE Mo Level 816 Maniac 501 Attack Manaus Tourist Ɖṓϻīṅāŧŕīӿ Ā ή D Level 821 Maniac 501 Attack Declare War Manaus Tourist wolfey Level 827 Maniac 501 Attack Declare War Recife Tourist Don Ratology Level 838 Maniac 501 Attack Declare War Centro Specialist Duraloo ツ Level 1861 Maniac 501 Attack Declare War